FTANGSTWEEK 2016
by Mightystormstirr
Summary: After 5 months gone missing, team finally finds Natsu. Even though he looks like himself, it is no longer him. How can the team save Natsu from his demonic self and thirst for destruction. Pairs: Nalu - E.N.D x Lucy Rated M: for language and violence Warning: Violence, Major character death, E.N.D/Natsu A/N: 8 Part story
1. Silence

**Hello! Fairy Tail angst week is upon us over at tumblr! The pain and torture :D**

 **I haven't updated on _Reaching Out_ since I have been concentrating on this week. After this is back to updating.**

 **If anyone reads please tell me what you guys think ^~^ I will be an 8 part story.**

 **Warning: Violence, E.N.D, major character death**

* * *

"This isn't you! Come back to us Natsu!" Lucy cried.

The woman in front of him was covered in blood and mud. How amusing he thought as she hold on to him for dear life. He didn't understand her cries for him. The water works she showed were simply _annoying_ for his taste. All he wanted to do was silence her. The thought brought an exciting chill to his body, surfacing a slow smile to the desperate young blonde.

"W-why? Why are you looking at me like that Natsu?" The malicious gleam of his eyes were haunting. She pulled away from touching him any longer. Since she found him all she thought about was bringing him back. Everyone's Natsu, Happy's Natsu, her Natsu. Now, she wondered was there anything to bring back? Natsu smile was always what brought her strength. Yet now, that innocent gesture has been shattered by the wicked smirk in front of her. This Natsu didn't have to utter a word, his sinister expression would speak louder than his voice ever could.

She whispered his name one more time. Almost has a faint prayer "Natsu"

He stared at her. It was humorous. It was annoying. A part of him itched to play with her a little bit more. Yet, he let out a sigh. His name was E.N.D. The only name he remembers and was given by his master. And at this very moment he had a job to accomplished. His master picked him to hide the girl while the guild came to rescue her. She was bait. Lucy was almost out of magic making her weak to continue any fight without risking her life completely. To his information, his master captured her and threw her in the underground cell where all magic was useless. For E.N.D the most irritating situation was he can't fight in the battle to defeat her guild. He was stuck babysitting a prisoner.

He furiously grabbed her by the arm and pushed her at her corresponding cell. The blonde fell down from the aggressive pushed. As his footstep faint away from the cell door. Her voice echoed softly "Is that it?"

E.N.D kept walking away. Another grinned escape, he couldn't help think how her tone of voice was different, almost hopeless. How pathetic, he thought.

"I SAID, IS THAT IT NATSU!'" she screamed.

 _Annoying_. There she went again calling him Natsu. Maybe she needed to become hopeless to know the person she was calling out, no longer existed. The person she knew wasn't him and it isn't him. He turned back to the cell and he saw her eyes shining with pure determination. She was standing up straight facing him. _Cheeky_. He walked up to the cell, opening it up and walking in.

She hitched her breath as he got closer. Her mind was yelling, run, get ready, but fighting with those thoughts her heart wouldn't stop beating fast.. As he finally entered the cell he spoke.

"That's not it, Lucy" His voice came out husk, cold to her ears, no trace of a cheerful ring. This man standing on the same cell as her isn't him. She finally understood that just by the sound of his voice. It wasn't him.

In a flash, Lucy spitted out blood. A sharp pain spread from her lower left abdominal all over her stomach. Tears were running down her face. Her vision kept focusing those eyes and a demonic smile that swipe his entire face. He may have his body but it wasn't her Natsu. It could never be her Natsu

"This is it, Lucy" He deepened his sharp claws inside her stomach and plugs out his nails from the inside. Seeing all the blood on his hand he placed his claws near his mouth, licking his fingers. He watched in satisfactory as Lucy's shaken body dropped on the floor as she gasped from pain.

Her vision became blurry as the silhouette of his body disappeared from her view. The low chuckles he let out were overpowered by ringing sound of her ear. The sound became so loud until there was complete silence.

And just like he wished, he silenced her.

* * *

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Did I do well enough?**

 **and join the pain at tumblr!**

 **follow me _MightyStormStirr_.**


	2. Spellbound Pt1

**Hello! So I am behind on ftangstweek, yet, I am completely fine with that! I am so thrilled to be able to write fight scenes. I had to take time to practice and get the hang of it. It was so fun learning a new writing style. Please tell me what you guys enjoy about!**

 **For the prompt Spellbound, I couldn't shrink it. So, the solution was to break this prompt into two sections!**

 **Warnings: If you are not caught up to currents chapters, there will be spoilers**

* * *

 _5 months ago_

The guild was in total destruction. Zeref was standing on the crumbles of the guild watching the ice mage launching at him. "ICE MAGE: LANCER !" the chilling air over took his surroundings yet the complete anger has caused Gray to lose his calculation on aiming. Taking the opportunity Zeref steady his ground to move a feet behind evading any aftershock of the ice.

"Damn it" the enrage mage muttered under his breath.

"Hey, ice princess it looks like you need real hero to show you how to do it right" Taken a moment to eye down the black mage. Natsu charged his fist, unleashed enormous amount of heated flames. Just looking at the man caused complete rage over Natsu, all overwhelming fury. He dug his fingernails deep inside his fist as he bolted straight. "Fire Dragon King's Demolition!"

As the fire mage blazed towards his enemy, he recalls how he hasn't spoken to any of his close friends about the new information he has gotten from Zeref. How could he? Discovering who E.N.D really is and the true relationship between them. As well being the reason for everyone's suffering Gray, Erza, Jellal, Mavis, the whole guild. It was Zeref's doing.

He threw a punch at the black mage, threw it as hard he could, catching the black wizard in amazement.

Zeref mesmerized on how he gotten so stronger but it was too late now. He released a huge amount of magic, cancelling the blow. The gust of power forced Natsu and Gray to fly off to the other side of the pulverized guild hall, colliding straight to the floor.

Both mages peeled themselves off the floor feeling the complete wreck of the hit, struggling to stand up, Gray spoke up to Natsu.

"Listen Natsu, Zeref is mine. I am here to destroy the book of E.N.D. I won't let you stop me from doing so, got it" the raven staggered up gaining all the energy he had again to sprint away to his target.

Natsu watched his guildmate's determination heading blow to blow with the black mage. His jaw clenched, Gray's fight was to destroyed E.N.D. If he did annihilated the book then not only E.N.D would be gone but most importantly Zeref would no longer exist. His body tense up and his breath hitched, the fact of no longer spending time with his true family. The sorrow of knowing he was the notorious demon of Zeref. It repulse him enough to stir up his stomach in disgust.

The thoughts fired him up as he leaped into to the battlefield again. "GRAAAAAY" he yelled as he aid Gray by his side.

Gray was taken back by the worked up guildmate standing next to him with a massive grin on his face. "Let's finish this off." he declared

"Heh, I thought you would fight me for the book like last time Flame Breath"

"To take the book and keep it. That was my old man's final wishes but that book is the key on defeating Zeref and saving Fairy Tail. As long as everyone's safe, so be it. Let's destroy the book." he proclaimed with a sheer look in his eyes.

"That would be quite impressive to see you two try." Zeref reached inside his cloth to pull out the book. Seeing the infuriated Mages somehow satisfied him.

"Damn you to hell, bastard!" The ice mage laid both of his hands down, the ground rumbled with ice spikes piercing up its path tracing its way to the enemy. "Ice Make: Ice Geyser!"

Zeref doesn't flinch as the brisk burning ice encaptured his whole body in a tower of ice. Taken this opportunity Natsu lashed out to the crystal cocoon. He punched with unyielding force at his target. The impact shattered the tomb of ice which led Zeref's body to tumble on the other side. Yet, with entire ease the Mage stood up from the ground with no true discomfort.

Zeref swiped both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands meet, both middle finger and index fingers pointing opposite direction. One to the sky and the other one to the ground. His aim was towards Gray "This is as far as you'll go"

A dark aura flood the battle area. Gray's eyes widen up as the hair of his neck prickled up of such malicious notion consuming the field. Gray surrounded his body with ice to protect himself from whatever attack would hit him but with the heavy atmosphere he knew this wasn't going to be enough.

The dark mage called upon his magic "Dark Pillar!" A dark vertical energy blasted at the spot Gray stood. The encounter send of a chain reaction off gust throwing the debris and anything in its path to pure extermination.

Gray's back slammed down to the ground as the air in his lungs escape his breath. The sting and sharp rumble of stones jabbed deeply into his back. Yet, an extra amount of weight covered his upper body. As he regain consciousness of his surroundings, he noted the strains of blonde covering up his face. "LUCY!"

"Hey Gray" she spoke softly and she tried to lift herself off her friend.

Natsu tried to speak up but his voice was trapped. The intense scene that left the area with nothing to salvage, got him frozen on the spot. His mind started to run on how he was related to this brute. He didn't understand how Igneel was friends with the most evil mage. What happened that made Zeref changed? And how is it possible he was the most powerful creation of Zeref? E.N.D. To be one of those creation that destroyed everyone's life and family. He had to destroyed that book. Natsu swallowed heavily, riten away any sorrow that was bubbling within him. There was no time to pity himself, no time for crying.

"Sorry pops" he whispered to the memory of Igneel as he launched forward.

Running onward, Natsu noticed the book was blasted away on far left of the demolished guild hall. "This is it!" he thought charging towards the book, swiping his whole arms in a circular fashion he yelled out "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flam-" the attack was incomplete as he noted he was no longer close to the book. His feet were dangling up in air. As he floated farther and farther away from his goal. The tug of his collar made him looked up to observe a distressed Happy. "Natsu! You idiot! YOU WILL DIE!"

"Happy put me down!." he roared. He was so close! So close to finishing this nightmare.

"NO WAY!" the blue exceed flew away from the book to land near where Gray and Lucy lay.

"What are you guys doing here? This isn't your fight!" Gray howled. He gazed over Lucy's shoulder with pure horror and took in at the destructive passage his enemy left. Nothing was left where Gray was standing before, without Lucy he would've been gone too.

"What are you even talking about! Don't you see this isn't just yours or Natsu's fight. This is my fight too. This is Fairy Tail's battle and you guys can't do it alone" she lectured as she stood firm, facing the enemy. Lucy flashed a golden light that covered her body to unleash a black star dress Leo.

Zeref eyed the new addition to the managed to save the ice wizard from his attack. His eyes soften as he took in the golden locks, honey eyes and physique which reminded him of an old friend. There was no mistaken who descending she was connected with. However, the time to punish the world that rejected him was now. It was too late for all of them. The mage roamed down to the unharmed book and pick it up from the rumble.

Happy leaned close to Natsu "There has to be another way Natsu" As Natsu looked at his friends paw, he recalled how Happy risked getting burned last time he faced Zeref. He placed his hand on Happy's head to pat his concerned friend from all his worries.

"Sorry Buddy"

* * *

 **What did you guys thought?**

 **Thank you for those who took time to read this chapter!**

 **Tell me what you guys think!**


	3. Spellbound: Pt 2

**HELLO! ^-^**

 **Ftangstweek is basically over and well even though I am late in the entries. This challenge has taught me a whole new different writing style and I love it! I thought my whole vision would be done in 2 parts but nope.. part 3 will be the final on spellbound prompt and I will continue with the rest even if I am late!**

 **I hope you guys like it! please let me know what you think!**

* * *

" _Sorry Buddy"_ were the last words Natsu spoke to him.

The dragon slayer stepped forward with new blasted determination. "Gray you ready!?" he yelled. Gray marched next to him with equal confidence " Hell yeah, I am" Both stormed off to the field, the advantage of being teammates for such a long time, made visualizing each other's strategies easier. Zeref waited patiently reading their movement, as both of the mages charged up towards him.

The exceed's heart trembled as he witness his best friend zoom to his death. The blue cat plummet with great acceleration, shrieking "NATSU THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!"  
The cries of Happy alarmed Lucy as she raced down to catch up with the anguished feline "HAPPY WHAT'S WRONG!?" she shouted

As he got closer to Natsu, Happy could no longer contain the truth if they did end up succeeding.  
"IF THEY DESTROY THE BOOK, NATSU WILL DIE!"

The sudden news baffled the Celestial Mage stopping her cold on her tracks.. _Die? How?_ She questioned in her mind.

Happy was finally able to reach Natsu as he dove down, he grabbed the collar of the vest and pulled him off the ground. Natsu felt himself rising up in the air, he knew Happy wasn't going to let him do as he pleased, with a stern voice Natsu demanded to be let go of. Yet, the troubled friend did not listen. The angered wizard watched as he was being lifted up even higher, the storm in his mind soaked in all the madness below. Zeref stood there with the book secured in his hand. Gray glided on the formed ice, he created, advancing and Lucy catched up to the area where they floated above.

He knew the fight everyone faced. He knew the pain and suffering each person went through and he knew if the book was still here... If the link between him and the book _did_ harm Zeref. He had no other choice. Natsu reached up to grabbed Happy's paw and yanked himself out of his hold. Even if his life was on the line. Even if Happy would never forgive him. He would face Zeref and ceased this once and for all. Feeling the lose grip of his best friend, he saw Natsu fall. Happy tried to reach out again but Natsu boosted the soles of his feet with ignited fire taken a plunge. He soar ahead of Gray landing securely on the ground.

Gray ran behind Natsu to created an ice bow, the targeted was the book on Zeref's hand. This time he made sure not to make the same mistake by missing. The raven relaxed his muscle and took a huge exhale, concreting on his aim and position. "Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow " He launched, his spell which fired high speed ice arrows. Natsu took the cue to speed up his run as he center all his power on his legs. He sprung from the ground to the air. He rose up at the open sky and inhaled excessive amount of oxygen triggering scorning hot flames in the pit of his stomach. "FIRE DRAGON KING'S ROAR" spitting out lava breathing fire.

As Zeref perceived the eruption of fire and ice, assaulting his perimeter. He unleashed a quiet magic that covered the entire guild. Time stopped.

The whole explosion froze in mid air. The blast, instead of displaying a brilliant light it was covered by a dark glow. The frozen action astonished Gray and Natsu unable to comprehend what was going on.

Captivated by the deviant colors around the guild, Lucy was awed in disbelief "What just happened"

The young dark wizard strolled past the explosion stepping closer to the two mages. The close presence of Zeref alerted them. They adjusted their stance against the ground, concentrated on the next move he would bring out. However, instead of an attack, he spoke "Natsu"

The sound of his voice calling out his name, revolted Natsu. "The fuck you want"  
Zeref fan the book side to side capturing the attention of everyone. "I see you haven't told them"

Gray couldn't help noticed how Natsu's shoulder tensed up on the statement he made.

"That is none of your business" he hissed.  
"What the hell is he talking about flame brain?" Gray asked.

Natsu ignored Gray's question. He lunged out to the field " I had enough of you!" he light both his first with blazing fire as he darted towards Zeref. Natsu threw his fist close as possible to his opponent's face. Zeref leaned his head back avoiding the sizzling heat that radiated on the fire mages strike. "I had enough of this." the black wizard retorted.

The irritated pinkette tried to take another punched but Zeref rapidly grabbed a hold of his wrist and with a clean swift, threw him beneath the frozen explosion. Natsu yelp out of pure pain as his whole body collided with the crumbled stones.

The atmosphere swiftly changed to a malevolent existence. The onyx eyes that once inhabited Zeref turned blood red.

"The world that once rejected me. The world the very Gods have banished me from, will be the same world I shall destroy. Doing so, with the same creation I was punished by. That dear creation in which I used to hold close, will bring chaos and destruction to this ungrateful world."

" I had enough of your crazy talk!" Gray headed in full brisk at Zeref after Natsu failed attempt. However, before he could even reach him. The sudden pause that took over the guild was unfrozen, time has moved forward. The blast that was consume in dark glow shown its brilliance. Zeref rapidly disappeared from Natsu's side. as the attack dropped down.

Dread washed over the face of Happy, Lucy and Gray as they watched the explosion come alive with unending force, fallen on Natsu's collapse body. Shrieks of pain echoed in the whole entire area, as ice arrows penetrated the inside of his abdominal. In the finale of the blast, a piercing electrical rushed spread from the left side of the dragon slayer's stomach. Natsu gave out a howl of pain. The toll broke two bones of his rib cage at the same time, oozes of blood flushed out at the deep wound on his lower stomach. The unbearable pain caused him to lose total consciousness.

Everyone ran to Natsu's assistance. Lucy kneel next to her injured comrade. She laid her ear upon Natsu's chest hoping to hear the lively heart beat but instead found herself listening to slow faint pace. "How is he doing?" Gray asked  
"Not steady" she responded .  
The blue feline flew down, as he laid his small body on top of Natsu's chest. In shock, he sinked his paws onto the pinkette worn out vest. "Natsu.." his voice quivered, as tears streamed down his face.

Lucy absorb the image that was before her. Her breathing quicken. She rose from the ground as her hands formed into a fist. What she witnessed was brutality. She was mad at her hot headed friend for rushing into a fight. She was enraged on how he would always attacked without thinking or realizing, they were here to help him. Yet, she was furious at the enemy for causing a tremendous amount of agony to everybody dear to her.

A radiant light wrapped around Lucy's entire body, displaying her star dress form, Sagittarius

"Gray"

The devil slayer gazed over from the call of his name. He barely recognized the cold timber that was carried in her voice. Lucy marched next to him preparing her bow and arrows, as her eyes zoomed in at the new location Zeref stood. Gray was completely captivated by the killer instinct demeanor the usual upbeat comrade exposed.

He couldn't help admire how much in one year Lucy became so vigorous. He always known how strong she was. In major fight she had faced herself, he never got the chance to see her battle it out but in every fight, one way or another she came out victorious. Her strength has saved the guild and them, more than once in the face of danger.

"I'm right behind you" he reassured, activating his magic with a matching bow and arrow. Both mage drawn in all their energy to the tip of their arrows unleashing a missile storm of attacks over the wide sky.

As the rain of arrows made of light and ice, shadow over Zeref vision. He didn't make an effort to move. He didn't have to.

"I'm sorry I am late my Master" a small creature spoke sitting on Zeref's shoulder.


End file.
